


Sunrise

by Aiilurus



Series: RK1000/Conkus shorts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conkus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Pacifist Ending, Praise Kink, RK1000 - Freeform, Shameless Smut, is Markus calling Connor baby a kink because I'm going down with it, okay this one really is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilurus/pseuds/Aiilurus
Summary: Reinitialising from sleep mode was never a particularly pleasant experience. Systems had to restart, processors had to organise and categorise new experiences, new memories, and sensors had to reorientate themselves. The time, 5:32AM, briefly flashed in Markus' mind, as well as the weight of something, or someone, who was occupying his bed.





	Sunrise

Reinitialising from sleep mode was never a particularly pleasant experience. Systems had to restart, processors had to organise and categorise new experiences, new memories, and sensors had to reorientate themselves.

 

Yes Markus thought, reinitialising was disorientating as hell. Blinking into the dark of the room, he had to wait for everything to come back online before he could assess the situation. The time, 5:32AM, briefly flashed in Markus' mind, as well as the weight of something, or someone, who was occupying his bed. Connor lay in the same position he’d fallen asleep in, curled into Markus’ body, their hands entwined.

 

He paused to admire the sight. Connor’s face was relaxed as he “slept”, eyebrows lacking the frown Markus had seen too much of, his mind only supplying the word _cute_ to describe the sight. Without thinking, one of his hands reached up to caress the other’s face, thumb softly stroking across a pronounced cheekbone, and Markus could feel when Connor began to wake up, systems whirring into action.

 

Brown eyes slowly opened, at first looking at nothing in particular. Markus waiting patiently as the RK800 got his bearings, blinking heavily before those puppy-dog eyes settled on his own, effectively trapping him.

 

“Hey.” Markus’ voice was tinged with static, and he winced at himself before promptly setting about recalibrating it. Despite this, Connor still smiled at him, eyes soft.

 

“Hey.” He felt when Connor’s slender hand came to rest on the back of his head, fingers stroking the short hair there.

 

For a brief second, Connor’ LED flashed yellow, confusion clouding his eyes when they roamed downwards only to find the both of them equally lacking of clothes. Eventually, his mind seemed to catch up with him as the remembered the events of the previous night, eyes locking back onto Markus’, leaving it up him to say something.

 

“Morning, baby.” If he had any objections to the pet name, he didn’t voice them. Markus refocused the RK800’s attention by planting a kiss where his eyebrows had furrowed, smiling when he felt them immediately soften as his lover relaxed back into him.

 

Settling onto his back, his arms came to circle around the slimmer android when he felt Connor cuddle into him, head relaxing into his shoulder.

 

“You busy today?”

 

“Lieu- Hank, sent me a message last night to let me know we weren’t expected in the station today.” He was tracing light patterns on Markus’ abs now, whose breath hitched slightly before he relaxed again.

 

“Wait… like, late last night?” He felt a nod at his shoulder and couldn’t stop the short chuckle that escaped his lips. “You know what that means, right?”

 

“No… what?”

 

“Connor, he knows exactly what we were doing last night.”

 

A quiet _oh_ and an embarrassed groan was the only response he got, Connor seemingly determined to burrow into him and disappear forever.

 

“The next time I see him should be… interesting.” But his embarrassment had subsided as his fingers continued their movements. “Do you have things to do today?”

 

“Nope, for once, I’ve got nothing to do.” He found himself nuzzling into his lover’s soft hair. “I’m yours for the day, we’ll do whatever you want baby.”

 

Connor hummed against him, body relaxing as he lay half draped over Markus' own.

 

“I like it when you call me that.” Connor supplied after a moment of silence, and from their current position Markus couldn’t read his expression, but he could feel when his lover smoothed his hand across his chest in a very purposeful motion.

 

“And I like calling you it.” He hummed in amusement, lips finding themselves pressed into brown locks, lingering there for a moment as that hand continued to soothe him. “Hey,” He nudged the weight on him slightly, waiting until Connor shifted up to rest on his arms, face questioning, before he continued. “about last night, was there anything else you particularly liked?”

 

“Apart from everything?” He joked, but upon seeing Markus’ expectant look he averted his eyes, suddenly slightly self-conscious. “I… liked it when you talked to me, you know, during.”

 

“You did? I thought I was babbling a bit, to be honest.”

 

“You were,” Connor smirked at him, actually smirked at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips. “but I enjoyed it.”

 

When he pulled away, Markus had a smirk of his own, determined to wipe the smugness from the former deviant hunter’s face.

 

“You know, I wasn’t expecting you to be so loud.” Markus watched, not bothering to conceal his amusement when his teasing caused a blue blush to dust across the other android’s cheeks.

 

Deciding to put the RK800 out of his misery before he went completely blue, Markus leaned up to capture his lips again. Immediately Connor was pressing back against him, hands still stroking down Markus’ toned chest as his mouth opened to eagerly grant the deviant leader access. A lithe leg swung over his hips, Connor shifting to straddle his thighs before he pulled away.

 

“Someone’s eager.” The lithe android’s movements faltered slightly at the teasing, but soon his lips were tugging upwards again as he lay his palms flat on Markus’ chest.

 

“Lay back.” Was all he said before he pushed the deviant leader’s body back against the mattress. Markus could only watch, eyes glazing over as Connor slowly trailed down his body with light pecks, manoeuvring down the bed as his lips travelled lower and lower. A low groan left his mouth when he felt a hand wrap around the base of his half hard cock, tugging experimentally. Blue and green eyes closed as his hands dropped to the side, gripping the sheets when he felt hot breath ghosting over his length, skilled hands coaxing him to full hardness. Sparks danced in his visions when he felt that tongue slowly lick from base to tip, jerking when the tip quickly flitted over his slit.

 

His eyes snapped open when Connor’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock, though the hands planted on his thighs prevented him from moving. Minutely Markus wondered exactly _where_ Connor had learnt this, perhaps he’d taken some tips from his time spent connecting with Eden Club workers. Soon the RK800 began to bob his head, taking in more of the length on each descent, saliva coating the hot shaft and Markus could barely catch his breath at such a sensation.

 

Barely able to keep his composure, Markus slowly sat up to watch as his lover successfully swallowed all of him, brown eyes closed as he concentrated on the task. The feeling of Connor’s throat encasing him, the hot drag as he went back and forth, was overwhelming and Markus couldn’t stop the soft groans that were leaving his mouth. His eyes glinted when he remembered Connor’s earlier words, eager to exploit his discovery of the RK800’s praise kink.

 

“I’ve thought about this before you know,” Markus’ voice was strained even to his own ears, though his words did succeed in making Connor look up at him. “how good you’d look with your lips wrapped around my dick.”

 

The moan that left Connor’s throat had him swearing and digging his fingers into the back of the other android’s head, vibrations travelling along his length. The RK800 continued in earnest, allowing Markus to guide the direction of his head, the deviant leader moaning as his cock was squeezed by the muscles of his throat. When he could feel the coil within him beginning to tighten, he slowly guided Connor’s head off of him with a satisfying pop, not wanting to finish too soon.

 

The sight of the normally composed detective looking at him, eyes clouded over, a string of saliva connecting his wet lips to Markus’ equally lavished cock was almost enough to finish him off right then.

 

Connor looked at him questioningly but the only response he got was Markus reaching out a hand to pull him up over the RK200, lips meeting once again as they settled back into a pleasant rhythm. His arms pulled the other android until he was flush against him, both groaning slightly at the sensation of their cocks meeting. Connor had begun to relax into the kiss when he felt a finger ghost over his ring, pleasure shooting up him as his body thrummed in anticipation.

 

“You’re so wet,” Markus smirked as another shudder racked the smaller android’s body, two fingers now drawing circles around the hole, absent-mindedly spreading the lubrication around. “tell me what you want.”

 

Connor was relatively new to emotions, having a hard time pinpointing exactly how he felt. He could, however, definitely feel as his cheeks burned at Markus’ language, vaguely recognising it as embarrassment. He could also feel frustration, his entire body overheating as he tried to will Markus to just do _something_. However, the jolt of electricity he felt at those words couldn’t be denied either. Maybe it was because it was Markus saying those words to him, no judgement hidden in his voice at all, that the RK800 felt this way. His hips pushed back onto those thick fingers, groaning in an almost delirious frustration when Markus never allowed the contact to go past a light pressure.

 

The deviant leader’s eyes were hungry as he watched the desperate android above him writhe, cock straining at the needy whines that left the other’s opened lips. There was also a warmth that had settled in his chest, knowing that Connor only acted this way for him, this show of vulnerability and raw emotion was for his eyes only. His pale chest heaved as his body tried to control it’s heating systems, although his body was still pressing down into Markus’ own warmth in a contradiction that only proved his deviancy. And he was soaking, lubrication leaking down pale thighs that quivered at every stroke over his hole.

 

“Markus- your fingers – please…” Connor was clutching onto his shoulders, breath leaving in hot pants that tickled across the skin of Markus’ neck

 

His breath stilled when the amber skinned android finally plunged two fingers into him, the amount of lubrication making the entrance easy, he tested out a few thrust before curving to find that spot within the RK800. Connor’s hole fluttered around him, accepting the intrusion immediately as the detective rocked backwards against him. Connor’s eyes had closed, face blissful as he moved his hips with the thick fingers, but Markus wanted more.

 

“Let me hear your voice baby. I love hearing you scream for me.” That got the detectives attention, eyes opening to stare down into green and blue. His hands abandoned Markus’ shoulders as his body leaned back to sit more upright as he was fingered, voice transitioning from pants to soft moans with each successful thrust over the spot inside him that made him see stars. Markus was ready to add a third finger when he felt his hand being removed from the slick heat. Connor lifting himself away only to lower himself onto his lovers’ toned lower abs. The sensation of the warm lubrication leaking out of the slender android to pool near the base of his cock made his entire lower body ache, hips involuntarily jerking upwards towards that tight heat. A rough groan left his mouth when his cock slid up the curve of Connor’s ass, copious lubrication making the action smooth, but the feeling of hands cupping his face halted all movement.

 

“What’s the hurry?” Connor’s tried to smirk but the effect was lost as yearning clouded his eyes, cheeks tinged blue and lips parted slightly as he let out breathless pants. Markus’ face turned affectionate, a soft smile gracing his lips before he pulled his lover’s head back down, lips meeting again.

 

“There isn’t one,” His breath was husky against the other’s pink lips. “We can take this as slow as you want.”

 

They continued like that for some time, gently moving against each other, until Markus began to snake a hand between their bodies. Grasping his own cock he began to guide it towards the other’s hole, breath faltering slightly when he felt the RK800 begin to kiss at his neck. When the head began to press against the other’s ring he waited for Connor to look back up at him, and when he did the look in those soft eyes only encouraged him to continue.

 

Connor’s stilled as Markus slowly entered, breath hot against the RK200’s jaw as he focused on the feeling of that cock stretching him out once again. Forearms resting on either side of the deviant leader’s head, their lips met again before Connor began to move, movements so small yet they still sent small jolts of pleasure up Markus’ spine.

 

The two gently ground together, the movement bringing a subtle pleasure that was able to be enjoyed without bringing them over the edge to quickly. Connor seemed to have turned into goo against him, the slimmer android’s body draped flush against him as their arms pulled each other closer. With one hand caressing those brown locks, Markus’ lips mouthed at anywhere they could reach, finding pleasure in the little gasps that would escape from Connor whenever he swiped his tongue out at where he’d just kissed.

 

“You still have your LED.” His lips ghosted over it, placing a light peck on the yellow ring before he moved down to place more kisses against the other’s cheekbone, then down again to lavish his jawline. “Do you ever think about removing it?”

 

“I’m not sure, I guess I like it, it feels like a part of me at this point.” Connor’s voice almost sounded sleepy as those lips continued their ministrations. “Why, do you think I should remove it?”

 

“No, you’re perfect just as you are.”

 

The younger android’s eyes changed with those words, crinkling slightly at the edges as they filled with pure affection and with a final kiss he rose to sit up properly on Markus’ cock. His movements became less tentative, thighs tensing as he lifted himself up only to lower himself back down on the other’s shaft, hips moving in circles as he alternated between rocking and grinding against the other.

 

When Markus registered a breathy moan that sounded suspiciously like his name, he took the other’s hands in his, entwining them against his own chest to give Connor some purchase in his movements.

 

The perfectly imperfect skin of their hands receded to a plain white, a dim blue glow signalling their connection. Emotions melded together, their pleasure intensifying as they shared every thought passing through them. It was different to their first connection, focused instead on the present rather than the past, there were no memories being shown, only what they were feeling right here and now.

 

Their connection ended when Connor gave a particularly loud moan, bending slightly to steady his hands on Markus’ shoulders, eyes closed tightly as he rode with increasing desperation.

 

Markus could only lie back and admire the pleasured expression of his lover, darker hands coming to rest on and contrast with the light skin of the RK800’s hips. The noises coming from Connor’s parted, wet lips were going straight to Markus’ cock, pressure slowly building up in his abdomen. He used his strength to assist Connor in his movements, an action that earned him groans of approval from the android above him.

 

“I’m close.” His teeth were clenched as he tried to keep control of himself, hips snapping up to meet the RK800’s erratic pace. The sight of Connor’s lithe body moving above him was intoxicating, the sounds of their bodies meeting was a lewd rhythm that he wished he could enjoy forever.

 

“Me… Me too.” Markus loved watching Connor when he was like this, body so overcome with the pleasure he was giving him that he found it difficult to form sentences, his words constantly interrupted by his own gasps and moans. When he felt that hole beginning to tighten around him, one of his hands moved from Connor’s hips to wrap around the younger android’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. “Markus...”

 

“Look at me baby.” Brown eyes finally opened once more, expression almost pained as tears began to gather in the corners, the overstimulation sending the detective over the edge. There was no real rhythm to his movements anymore, legs quivering as he erratically moved up and down on the cock inside him, hands pressing into Markus' shoulders as he used him as leverage.

 

The cry that tore from Connor as he reached his peak only spurred Markus on, reaching up to pull his face back down into his own, staring into each other’s eyes as they both tipped over the edge of pleasure. Markus felt when the pressure that had been growing within him was eventually released, a growl erupting from his throat when with one final thrust he buried himself deep, a thick artificial liquid releasing from his cock and into his lover. He felt his own come leaking out of the RK800 when he eventually removed himself from the slick hole and the image of Connor being filled to the brim was almost enough to get him hard again.

 

Markus could barely register how long had gone by by the time they had both become coherent once again, breaths coming out ragged against each other’s lips. He laughed when Connor slumped on top of him, dead weight baring down on him as he nuzzled into Markus’ neck.

 

“I think I can understand why humans are so obsessed with this.” Connor’s humour was met by another laugh, strong arms tensing to hold him tighter.

 

“We should probably shower.” Connor only groaned and burrowed deeper into him, obviously content to stay as they were. “Come on, we should go out somewhere together.”

 

Connor couldn’t argue with that, reaching up to plant another kiss on the deviant leader before they reluctantly left the comfort of the bed to step into Markus’ bathroom.

 

Connor had only been relaxing under the warmth of the shower for a few moments before he felt arms encircle him, Markus resting his head on a shoulder.

 

He turned and hummed in appreciation when the RK200 began to massage his scalp, lathering the brown locks with shampoo.

 

“I want you to live here with me.” The statement caught him off guard and his hesitation caused Markus to panic slightly, he could see in those heterochromatic eyes when he was about to begin back-pedalling.

 

“I’d like that.” He stopped Markus’ stammering in its tracks, and he felt his chest constrict as the older android smiled at him, guiding him back under the shower’s spray to wash out the shampoo.

 

“Where do you want to go today? You know, even though the new laws are going through, my job’s not over...” He was right, Connor’s job offered at least some stability, he’d be working in the same location for the foreseeable future and for the most part his job offered predictable hours. Markus, on the other hand, could be called up at any time to attend political meetings, he could even be whisked off to Washington at a moments notice. Connor brought his hands up to frame Markus’ face.

 

“Markus, there’s no one else in the world I’d rather be with.” Lips caressed again, and the two embraced under the warm spray before eventually parting to continue getting ready for their first time going out together as an official couple.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be more to this but writer's block has come for me and it took me way too long just to write this ;-;
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors, for some reason they only seem to become visible to me like six hours after I publish a work :,(


End file.
